My friend's love
by Leylarose3
Summary: Set in the Stars Season. A bit after the episode at the airport where they find out the real identities of the scouts. It seemed as if things were left unsaid, both Seiya&Usagi seem heartbroken. The first two chapters are Seiya's POV . The story will progress seeing as this is a S/U fic. Enjoy! :D
1. Burn myself perfectly

**Seiya**

He always strived for perfection, a drive to be the best in everything he did. He wanted to burn himself perfectly. Whether it be as a soldier, for his princess, as a singer, as a musician, an athlete, as a student, or as...

He was always watching her. Always observing. From the moment he saw her (that fateful day at the airport) he couldn't take his mind off of her. Could she be their princess? Deep in his heart he knew she wasn't. Kakyuu had a different light, similar to hers.. yet different. At first it seemed as if he was just attracted to her aura.

In this form he could always tease her. Calling her dumpling, Odango atama. This was the easiest way that he could be closest to her. In the beginning it was just pure teasing. He secretly enjoyed the way she pursed those lips and pouted , blurting out words of retaliation…it was so incredibly adorable. He enjoyed it. Progressively...the feelings grew more than just getting a reaction out of her.

Things about her seemed more clear yet mysterious as they got closer. He wanted to know more. When he was singing, pouring his heart out or playing one of the many instruments he owned, his thoughts occasionally drifted to her.

Taiki and Yaten could sense something about the little Bunny and her friends as well, they weren't ignorant about it. In their own way, they also cared about them..about her too. They too recognized the light.

Seiya, the leader, the cocky at times, and confident happy go lucky soldier knew it all too well...yet his feelings...seemed so much more than how they viewed them.

Why?

He had a mission.

A duty. To his own princess

She was close, he could feel it. And yet..

despite this fact...

despite everything he still felt and believed in.

He didn't want to let go of her


	2. Search for your love

**Note: **Wrote this today and it is kind of angsty. I'm not sure if it conveys my mood. Nevertheless don't hesitate to read, theres a lot I can do with this and it has room to grow. Can't wait for the next chapter ! ^^

* * *

**Seiya**

The sound of guitar strings strumming against my fingers vibrate throughout the room, illuminating the air. The vibrations send an electrifying sound, a sound of frustration, a little bit of melancholy, but a steady melody and rhythm. The fan in our living room spins endlessly, similar to how my mind is swimming endlessly of thoughts of her. My princess is finally here. Taiki and Yaten have been much happier and content these days, while I am so relieved to find my princess safe and finally with us, I just can't help but worry about.. _her._

"Fighter.." , Princess Kakyuu whispers and the lovely sound snaps me back to the present.

I turn to her. "Princess? Dai ja bou?" I ask urgently.

"Tell me fighter, why do you take that form, is this the form you use on Earth? "

I feel a blush rise upon my cheeks as I exasperatedly explain.

"We thought it would be easier to deliver our message to you as a male. The girls here on Earth seem quite..responsive.." 'for lack of a better word', he thought .

She smiles..so warm and vibrant.

"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for me to show myself. I heard your message but I had to hide for a while longer..if Galaxia would've found me then all of our hopes for creating a new life would've been gone, everything would've been over."I tell her not to worry and that I'm just glad she's safe and here with us now.

She then looks up into my eyes, warm mesmerizing garnet eyes glittering.

"Fighter…may I hear your song one more time?", she asks softly. I smile at my lovely princess, I can never refuse her.

I start singing , pouring out our message once again only this time, singing to her like this vividly reminds me of our life on Kinmoku, when we were always by her side in our original Starlight forms.

Search for your love..

Yellow rose petals fall on the fields of kinmoku, I am holding my princess' hand.

Towards the end, her beautiful face and form slowly start to change into …

Odango?! I gasp fearfully and the agony starts again. I look to my right and her sleeping form is slumped against me.

Princess…forgive me.

Taiki and Yaten arrive back from the grocery. Relieved I ask them to watch the princess…there's something I must do. I need to see her… hear her voice.

The pay phone doesn't do much to clear my head. I keep dialing her number to no avail. She must be sleeping. The weather isn't much better either, the rain keeps beating against the window… it looks dreadful. After a few more tries I slam the phone down on the receiver in defeat.

* * *

"I must be stupid.." I gasp in anguish. Falling in love…falling in love with you is the hardest thing that I've ever had to do. I'm usually always cool and in control, but here I am losing my mind over you. Whoever said that being in love is the most incredible feeling is terribly wrong, especially falling in love with someone who doesn't belong to you and will never be yours. 'I won't give up' I meant what I said, but even stars can lose their shine. It hurts this pain.. like nothing I've ever felt before. Worse than any battle I've faced yet. I can't stand being away any longer.

I need to see you.. before I knew it I find myself walking to your house. A shooting star still searching ...


	3. A station apart in the Galaxy

**Note:** Finally the third Chapter is up! Odango's POV. I'm so happy I was able to finally finish it! ^_^ , I would've done so earlier last week but with registering for classes and getting a new job things were getting kind of hectic. I'm so happy with my new job and my classes though :) Enjoy everyone! Any feedback is greatly appreciated^^ Arigatou~ continue to be inspired and inspire others~

* * *

**Usagi**

Haruka and Michiru-san don't want me to see him…

They don't realize that I love everyone, and Seiya is no exception.

Michiru and Haruka-san,..and even Rei-chan

keep reminding me that I have Mamo-chan, apparently they think Seiya and I were getting too close.

I don't know what got into me today… I was so angry at them and I snapped. I've never yelled at them like that before…

Just the thought of them telling him to stay away from me and inciting threats if he doesn't...just infuriated me to the core. I don't exactly know what

caused me to act so strongly though, I never have before. This wasn't the first time they've tried to take matters into their own hands

against my wishes...yet this time I almost felt a need to lash out.

Maybe...maybe they're scared if I get too close I might fall for him. Well, maybe I have felt my heart flutter and my cheeks

grow hot around him on more than one occasion.. But that doesn't change the fact that

He protected me. They protected me.. so there could be no way possible that they're bad people. I'm sure of it.

Visions of Seiya stepping in front of the energy blast from the youma in order to save me replays over in my mind.

I feel tears rising up inside me…blurring my vision.

It's heartbreaking hearing everyone, my Sailor Senshi take sides and insisting that they are invaders

and that we have to be cautious with them. Why can't we work together and stop this fighting, these misunderstandings towards

each other, we're all Sailor Senshi..and I feel in my heart that they're good people.

I don't know.. these days I've been so lonely.

Seiya has his princess back, I'm happy for him really, but I'm so lonely. I miss my Mamo-chan...I also miss _him._

_The truth is.. _I want to see him so badly but if Rei-chan and the others found out..

I know they mean well…but its still not fair. I miss him.. I even miss that stupid nickname he gave me.

And even that unbearable cocky attitude of his…and that sparkle in his eyes whenever he is determined to accomplish something.

Like that time we played softball…he told me he didn't like losing. I didn't want us to lose either, and it made me determined to win and we did!

Thanks to this odango-atama.. Seiya.. I want to see you.


	4. If only we had met earlier

******Note:** Hey everyone! This intro is actually my revision of Seiya Kou/ Sailor Star fighter's poem found in the memorial songbox Disc 5. I literally almost cried reading/listening to it! haha ..this is my revision of the poem because it ties in so well for my story for future chapters! Anyway if you haven't had a chance please go listen to the original heres the link on youtube: watch?v=rlaxOkAGW6Uwa. Enjoy and please leave me any feedback ^.~! Arigatou!

**Seiya**

_Call me selfish. Call me careless. I've heard it all before._

_Yaten thinks I'm crazy; Taiki thinks I care way too much. Well I guess I am the type of person who always acts on impulse..so maybe he is right and maybe I am falling in love. Odango, despite how many times I continue to try to get close to you I hope you realize that seeing a blush creep upon your cheeks and even a hint of that sparkle in your eyes won't stop me from continuing. As long as there is that little sliver of hope... I won't stop burning myself perfectly for you. I am the perfect soldier after all..._

_Why do you look so nervous, like you're almost trembling? Is this cool Seiya-Sama getting to you yet? I know you're caving.. maybe just a little bit ? Odango, I enjoyed practicing softball with you, you seemed so determined to win and we did, all because of you my dumpling._

_I like your light, it shines like no other. I've told you this many times before. Don't look at me with those sad eyes, tears look like they're threatening to spill. It's okay, really, I am Seiya Kou after all, and I won't give up…you know how stubborn I can be. I will be by your side, the battle that awaits us seems like it will be the most painful yet, but I will protect you. We don't have much time left. They don't want me to see you but I don't care, with my time so limited, I want to be able to hold you, protect you, to see you smile..._

* * *

**Usagi**

He hugged me close against him. Almost crushing his weight against mine. I didn't mind

I could sense he was hurting inside.

I feel him pull back from me suddenly

"Odango… gomen na sai. I needed to see you."

"Whats wrong Seiya ? Is everything alright ? "

The truth is..i wanted to see him too…

"Everything is fine Odango…boku…i just wanted to see that bright smile of yours. Ne odango..did I wake you? Gomen. I don't know what came over me to come all the way here…I'll leave now." As he turns his back to me to leave I start to panic and quickly grasp his wrist, pulling him back slightly.

This pain..this agony I've felt lately and this loneliness has been eating away at me for the past couple of weeks. Now that he is here, i feel like a weight has been lifted. Now that he is here, no one can try to separate us anymore. It is just us, and I won't turn him away, not.. now...

The moment he stepped into my bedroom

A familiar rippling of waves made its way to my gut. It feels like butterflies.

" No Its alright Seiya. I'm glad you're here, I'm glad I got to see your face. I.." I look down nervously staring at my hands wondering if i should or shouldn't tell him..I end up going with the former " ..I missed you."

He looks surprised all of a sudden, but not for long. As true as he is to his nature he ends up managing to muster up this sly seductive smile.

"I knew you would. Is this cool Seiya-sama getting to you yet, Odango?" My eyes flash at him in fury and we revert to our old habits. His teasing and my retaliations.

I can feel that we're both glad and thankful that we can still keep up this comfortable joking atmosphere about us like nothing has changed.

When in reality, everything has. His face then turns serious. I can't stand to look into those midnight blue eyes…

So full of emotion…of love?

His gaze pierces down towards me , I smile and slowly turn my head away….I can't bear to look into those blue depths.. sinking me in..

His fingers come up to brush my chin and turns my face back towards his.

"Odango..", he says huskily. I can feel the heat, radiating off of him to me, I can feel my cheeks grow hot.

His beautiful face inches closer towards mine. I'm under a spell, I can't see straight.

Then…I ruin everything.

"Jotto matte ne. I can't …you know I can't , I have Mamo-chan…I ..", I look down at my hands in anguish, tears form in my eyes.

He stops. I can see disappointment in his face, where there was hope in his eyes and love , just like that I extinguished both. His eyes are filled with mixed emotion.

He understands, that I love Mamoru, but also can't deny the fact that I react to him in such a way that I do no one else, almost willing to forget my destiny with another man. He finally gets it…he knows I love him too.

He cups my face and wipes away my tears, then says " Don't worry, don't cry my Odango." He leans closer towards my ear and whispers,

"I'll wait..however long it takes. " He gives me one last smile, his eyes still hurt but full of empathy. He turns to leave.

My heart thumps loudly in my chest as I watch him go. Do I really want to wait ? Why does it feel like he is walking out of my life forever?

Part of me wants to forget my destiny, and run to his arms. I had not known a love like this before, someone who loved me not because we were in love

a thousand years ago. I had not realized it before, but I find myself slowly starting to fall in love with Seiya too . Our relationship came natural between us, it was

pure and not bound by destiny. He fell in love with me for the me that I am now, not who I was before or who I was to become.

Mamoru was always careful, protecting me, at times treating me significantly younger than I was, like he was an older brother, but that was in his nature and his

way. That is the love that I have always known and have always learned to accept; something I was comfortable with and never questioned.

With Seiya though, it was different..he made me better in different aspects of my life, and in a way made me feel more alive than I've ever felt in all my 16 years.

He made me feel things, made me excited to try new things, he showed me a side to him that Mamoru couldn't possibly ever show me. Can I continue to lie to

myself like this… to force my true emotions down.

it doesn't feel right. But what would Luna say? Luna always told me to follow my heart, and she would stand by any decision that i made. And the girls…my

inners….even though I knew they would lean towards Mamoru, ultimately they would want me to be happy and follow my heart. The outers… they were another

matter, they wouldn't approve, especially my dear Haruka. But at this very moment, I don't care. I can't lie any longer.

Without a second thought I rush out of my room, dashing downstairs towards the door. I open it hoping and praying Seiya was still within the vicinity. It was

raining miserably and I didn't see a trace of him, yet I continued to run towards the

bus stop. I can't give up, I won't give up. By this time I'm drenched, soaked from the top of my head down to the soles of my feet, yet I continued on. I then spot

a dark figure with a long pony tail from behind. I run towards him with a speed I never thought I harbored.

He turns around as he hears the loud footsteps booming behind him. His eyes grow wide with shock "Odango?!"

I rush to him and jump into his arms, arms encircling his waist. I start to pant , and cry.

"What are you doing here?! You'll catch a cold. Come I'll walk you back." He starts to walk with me but I don't move.

My face wet with tears and the rain, I look up at him , eyes shining. " No."

" Oh seiya, I'm an idiot, a complete Odango Atama." I stand upon my tippy toes. Before I knew it, my lips rise to meet his, so warm..so soft...

the earth starts spinning rapidly... endlessly

* * *

**Update: **I combined this songfic chapter with the one you see above. It ties in really well for my story and I thought it would be perfect to have them in the same chapter to better convey what was happening in the story. I hope you all get it ^_^ Enjoy, keep reading, and leave reviews or any suggestions on where you would like the story to go. Arigatou!~


	5. Brilliance of the brightest star

_Soft rays of morning sunlight stream through the window, and into the bed, illuminating her face._

_Long strands of hair fall lazily over her cheek, gold like the rays of the sun. _

_Smiling to myself, I recalled how they felt against my fingers just hours earlier- soft and silky, like spun gold._

_I chuckle at the way her body is entangled in the white sheets, taking up most of the queen sized bed, leaving me with just a small space._

_Her breath is shallow, chest rising up and down slowly with every inhalation and exhalation._

_Spellbound, I continued to venture my gaze upon her sleeping form. _

_Admiring the way her cheeks glowed in the light, and the way her pink lips curved up in a slight smile..  
_

_Was all of this even real? Last night felt like a dream, a wonderful dream, it still does..I still couldn't comprehend the fact that_

_she was lying next to me the morning after, in the flesh, so fragile and delicate looking._

_Afraid, that if I so much as made any slight movement, she might disappear and vanish from me forever.  
_

_I was completely mesmerized... she emits this radiance..this ethereal presence, like an angel._

_An angel with the weight of the world on her shoulders, wings heavy with the burdens of fulfilling her destiny._

_I want to take it all away, all the pain, all the despair, so I can continue to see her smiling face._

_If only** time could stop **right now so her current state can be this way forever, as she is right now...face smiling, eyes closed, a wave of tranquility about her. No more burdens to carry, no more wars, no more battles, no duties. Just love and peace. Just her and I at this very moment._

* * *

** Seiya**

We took the bus back to my apartment. She was awfully quiet, and I was bewildered at what had happened just moments earlier. She poured out her feelings to me in that kiss and we both realized what we dare not share with the others. She was being quiet, her eyes downcast the entire bus ride. I was too scared to do anything for fear her fragility at this moment, which might turn her away from me. Instead I placed my hand on the small of her back, for protection, comfort, lettting her know that I'm here and I'll keep her safe. We arrived, she didn't say a word the entire time, even the elevator ride up to our door. She was hesitant to come in at first, and I could sense why.

"Don't worry, everyone is asleep by now. Taiki and Yaten have to wake up early tomorrow."

She looks up at me with worried eyes.

"Demo, the princess."

I smile.

"Dai jou bou. She is sleeping as well. She has been so tired and weary as of late that she often rests whenever she can."

"A- are you sure, ne Seiya?"

Nodding my head I then open the door, true to my word the whole apartment was dark. Bedroom doors closed , yes they were all in bed.

Walking to my bedroom door and opening it, I realize that she is still really wet from the rain and shivering slightly, I tell her she can use my bathroom.

She blushes a few shades of red when I make the offer.

"Odango you have to, if not you'll catch a cold and I'll be the one to blame."

She gives me a doubtful look. "I'll be fine.."

Not taking no for an answer I grab a couple of towels from my bathroom which connects to my

bedroom, and thank god for that because if anyone knew she was here we'd both be in trouble.

We were "forbidden" to see each other from both her senshi, and mine.

Placing the towels in her arms I make a gesture towards the bathroom.

"I'll wait outside. I'll find you an extra change of clothes in the meantime."

I walk outside and shut the bathroom door behind me. Clothes, I have to find something that is close to her size

Despite my other form as a female, I didn't carry around much feminine wear due to our image. And Odango.. she's so petite , not my size whatsoever. I looked frantically and fumbled for clothes in my drawers and found some slim fitting shorts that I usually wear to our musical rehearsals. This will do. I grab a T-shirt , coincidentally, the name THREE LIGHTS appears on it in big white letters . A sly smile finds its way to my lips as I realize she isn't apart of our fan club, she will probably protest but this will do as well. I place them on the bed and walk outside, closing the door. I could hear the shower turning on..

Giving a sigh of relief, I walk to the living room couch and settle myself down, gazing up at the ceiling fan once more whenever I'm alone with my thoughts. The thought of her in my t-shirt and shorts brings about a feeling I can't quite explain. Feeling a blush rise, I try to force those thoughts away. And yet I couldn't help to wonder what it would be like if she was mine...

* * *

**Note**: Chapter five is finally up! ^ Been up since 4am writing it... I don't know I have these mega moments where I would just get inspired.. Anyway I hope you enjoy, leave me any suggestions or reviews to help further the story. Arigatou ^_~


	6. In the cool world of red

**Usagi**

I didn't want to go back home tonight. How could I after what just happened… I hope chibi chibi is okay and sleeping soundly.

She was all nestled in bed and already knocked out when I left. Mama always checks up on her either way.

Plus luna is there, sleeping soundly beside her. Oh...crap.. when Luna realizes I'm gone she'll be so suspicious and worried.

Would she think I left to class early? Hmm not a chance... she would most likely let the girls know I'm gone.

They can't know I'm here.. I'll just tell her I slept over Naru's first thing tomorrow morning.

Water cascades down my back as I bask in my thoughts. Seiya's bathroom is a lot bigger than mine.

The floor was made out of marble, shower curtains with shapes of stars and moons on them and a huge mirror above the wide sink, also made out of marble.

I didn't realize how many shampoos and soaps he carried in his shower, so hard to decide which one to use…

I ended up going with the red colored one which smelled curiously like the sweet

musk scent of roses...

I probably shouldn't be here.. I can't imagine what would happen if the girls found out…especially Haruka and Michiru.

They already have this obsessive/insistent habit of watching me every where I go and make it a point to follow me everywhere…

I mean I guess I don't blame them…they have their mission which is to protect me, but they usually tend to go overboard and take drastic measures when it

comes to any mission. If only they gave an inch to understand… but thats one of the things what sets them apart from the inners.

If they knew I was with the very person they were trying so hard to keep me from, I wouldn't hear the end of it…and neither would Seiya.

I'd never want to put him in harms way, the best thing to do would be to just stay here the night, and slip away quietly early

tomorrow morning.

Either way theres no way I'm stepping foot outside in this weather…especially with the rain, thunder and lightning..a combination that makes up one of my greatest childhood fears that I still carry to this day.

Breathing in the sweet scent of the soaps, I felt completely relaxed and at ease.

My fear and anxieties..just melting away at least temporarily. I'll try not

to worry anymore. I'm here now and I feel so..calm. After what felt like a long while I stepped out of the shower,

drying my body with the towel he left me. I felt much better, refreshed and less anxious.

I drained the water from my hair and left it down, it hung past my knees…almost to my ankles.

Now I needed to get changed into dry clothes.

I didn't know if Seiya was inside the bedroom or if he left…I nervously chewed on my bottom lip. 'stupid Usagi of course he would leave to give you privacy..' yet

I still felt like I was in a pinch. I didn't hear anyone on the outside of the bathroom door, yet my heart still thumped wildly.

Finally braving it out, I slowly opened the door, peaking….not a soul in sight.

I looked across the dark room at the bed in the center, there were some clothes on it, thankfully he left some.

I changed into them without a second thought and went to the mirror to brush my hair. I quickly saw the name THREE LIGHTS printed on the black T-shirt with

big white letters..oh god he would.. His T- shirt hung past my waist and down to the middle of my thighs,..its a bit too loose. The blue workout shorts fit a little

bit better. His legs must be toned and slim from all that dancing and pop star work he must be doing. If any of his fan girls so much as heard that I wore his

clothes or stayed over his apartment, I'd be the most hated girl in Tokyo.

'Hmph. Of all girls..why me though..'

I walked back into the bedroom, it was dark, the only light was coming from the bright moon shining in through his window.

From what I could see, his room was lovely and cozy. He had a queen sized bed in the middle, with red satin sheets and a white blanket on top. A guitar and

guitar amp on the left side of his bed next to the window. There was also a nice wooden bureau on the right side, and what looked like a walk in closet next to

it. His book shelf was on the left side of the bed, apparently he carried books, lots of them.. I didn't know he liked to read. A habit taken from Taiki, I take it. He

kept everything neat and in place…

Weren't boys his age messy? Well then again he and the others weren't truly boys…

The cleanliness of his bedroom reminded me of Mamo-chan..

'Mamo-chan…" Feeling the tears rise up again, I try to force them down.

He'll see my tears. See my guilt.

Realizing he must've been waiting a while for me and it was getting late, I decided to go find Seiya. I walked to the door that led to the living room and I felt my

stomach twist and turn with nervous butterflies…as I reach for the door knob.

* * *

**Seiya**

Whats taking Odango? Its been almost 30 minutes, not that I minded but I wanted to be inside the bedroom as soon as possible in case any of the others

come out to the living room. They'll wonder who is taking a shower in the next room…while I'm here…and that won't be good.

I get up to go see if everything is alright, as I walk slowly to the bedroom door in the hallway, I can make out her opening the door slowly, looking up at me with a shy smile.

The most adorable sight I've ever seen.

Her beautiful blonde hair is down, falling past her knees, a little disheveled from the shower. The t-shirt I gave her is a bit big on her, going up to her mid thigh

but she just looks so cute in it.

And those big round cerulean eyes…

Smirking at this lovely sight, I couldn't resist.." Enjoyed your shower ne odango?"

"Ha! Seiya you can't call me Odango anymore! See! No Odangos." She points to her hair to her now non- existent Odangoes.

She breaks into this triumphant smile and crosses her arms in front of her as a-matter of factly and I can't help but

smile back at her.

"We have to be quiet." , I respond, putting a finger to my lips. I take her hand and lead her back inside the bedroom.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink? ," I ask, knowing Odango, she's always hungry and will never refuse an offer.

"Seiya… maybe I shouldn't be here..", she says seriously, removing her hand from mine as we walk inside.

I shut the door

'No, don't say that. You have every right to be here.'

"Why? If you're worried about what happened at the bus stop..",

"-Its just that..Is this right? I'm confused Seiya. I know I want to see you and I hate the fact that everyone has been trying to keep us away from each other …but what I just did was back there was…out of line, wrong even ."

'Wrong?'

"Why? …I felt everything that you were feeling in that kiss, like it or not. No one can help how they feel or stop their emotions.. so don't tell me its wrong to feel that way when you and I both know its far from the truth."

' Why are you telling me this now..I know you're scared...but don't try to deny everything...'

"Seiya..I'm promised to another.", her eyes are shining.. 'Don't cry…Odango..don't give up just yet'

"I know.."

"So why-"

" -We don't have to talk about this now. Look you're tired. You can take my bed, I'll go sleep on the floor. I know you think you shouldn't be here but

there's no way I'm letting you leave in this weather." I look down at her with concerned eyes, letting her know I'm being sincere in my words.

We could hear it thundering outside as well as the rain, and through my window, we could see the brightest flash of lightning, for a few brief seconds .

She shudders and swiftly moves towards me. She presses her hands and face against my chest.

" I hate this weather. It's the worst…and I hate thunder and lighting most of all..." She clutches at my shirt and I instinctively wrap my arms around her protectively.

'If I can't love you as a lover, I will love you as a friend. If this really is…unrequited love '.

Realizing her fear of the rain, I decided to make light of our current predicament.

I bend down and playfully ruffle her hair .

"Oi. Don't be a baby, its not that bad! Its kind of cool watching the way the lightning lights up the sky..come on just watch it Odango."

Still holding her I slowly turn her towards the window, giving her a good view of any lightning that might come at any moment and she hastily pushes me away.

"Baka! You're so mean! Ugh good night!" She walks away, rushing to my bed, seeking the comfort of the covers.

Laughing to myself. "I was just kidding! Come on Odango you have to admit that it actually looks really awesome."

My face was met by a pillow in response. I pull it away and watch her eagerly dive inside the blankets.

"Oyasumi na sai, Seiya"

"Oyasumi, sleep well~"

'I just want to make make you smile'.

* * *

**Usagi**

I couldn't sleep. The rain and thunder made it impossible. I grasped the sheets and pulled them over my head, to no avail. Frustrated, I sat up from the bed and

looked over to my right side at Seiya. The pale light of the moon was shining on him. There he is, chest rising up and down, breath even; sleeping

soundly on the floor. He looks so peaceful like this. My heart swelled, I felt bad he ended up sleeping on the floor and giving up his bed for me. I didn't want to

be a burden… With the glow of the moonlight projecting onto his form, he looked like the greek god Adonis himself, and I couldn't help but admire his complexion.

His long black hair, still in a ponytail, in contrast to his smooth white marble skin, the cute shape of his nose, strong jaw and chin, and rose tinted lips… He

really is so beautiful.

Another clap of thunder and lightning breaks me away from my thoughts, I cringe, and in the process I must've leaned over a bit too far….

oh NOOO…

THUD*

With a crash I landed on the floor, just a few inches away from his body. Of all times to have a klutz attack… why now? sigh*

He stirs a bit, and just when I think he is about to go back to sleep, his eyes open.

"Dumpling head?"

Embarrassed, I quickly stood up.

"Gomen na sai. Sorry for waking you. The thunder startled me..and I fell accidentally…"

He sits up and stares at me and laughs.

"You're so silly. If you wanted to wake me up to go sleep next to you, all you had to do was ask.", He says with a cheeky grin.

Face burning, from my recent embarrassment, I look away and say

" Stop teasing, I just couldn't sleep…"

Another clap of lightening and thunder abruptly booms thro

ughout the room. At this point I really couldn't help my fear.

It was just terrible. In the past it wouldn't be so bad because I always had luna to be frightened with, I would just hold her until it all passed.

As annoyed as she was, it would help me get over those awful nights.

I quickly rushed back into the bed, under the covers, pulling it close against my body and squeezing my eyes shut.

'It'll pass. It'll pass.'

Suddenly I could feel Seiya crawling into the bed behind me, his weight shifting onto the mattress.

He hugs me by the waist and pulls me flush against him. I could feel his hot breathe in my ear.. sending shivers down my spine.

"Odango.. I wanted to let you to know, that no matter what, I'll protect you. This weather is nothing compared to the battle that awaits us. It seems like it will be the most painful we have yet to face. But nevertheless, I will be by your side and help keep you safe, always."

The way he says it makes me want to believe him, I know he meant every word.

As much as I'm trying hard not to admit it, it feels so nice to be held like this by him. I could feel myself melt in his arms. I am now keenly aware

of the familiar warm sensation that I felt when he held me in his embrace back a few weeks ago when sailor iron mouse attacked the nightclub on our "date".

Holding me close against him protectively, there was something so warm and loving about his touch..

It was like Mamo-chan's, yet with a different scent.

It was unbelievably alluring, a sweet mixture of olives and roses...

My eyes still closed, I take a deep breath to calm my senses. Good thing that its dark right about now because I could feel myself blushing furiously.

"Seiya.." my voice is shakes a little as I say his name.

I then turn around to come face to face with him, looking up shyly, I stare straight into his deep midnight blue eyes.

"Thank you."


End file.
